Barney's Sing-Along Celebration Party (1994)
Barney's Sing Along Celebration Party is a Barney & Friends that was released on June 4, 1995. Plot Barney finds a card about the party and reveals that his old friends from the Backyard Gang (Michael, Amy, Luci, Liam, Adam, Samantha, Heidi, Howie, Chester and Jeffery) Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Georgia Foy (played Officer Phillips in Stop! Go!) *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in Red, Yellow and Blue!) *Claire Burnett (played Colleen in A New Friend) *Susan Frazier (played the French horn in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Simon Willats (played the trombone in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Freddy Morgan (played the trumpet in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Larry Spencer (played the trumpet in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Nathan Frazier (played the tuba in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Mary Lyons (played Gianna's Mother in My Family and Me) *Robert Meadows (played Gianna's Father in My Family and Me) *Kater Aberger (played Gianna's Sister in My Family and Me) *John Peter Lacosta (played Gianna's Brother in My Family and Me) *Alicia Caesar (played Whitney's Grandma in My Family and Me) *Kelly F. Bender (played Whitney's Grandpa in My Family and Me) *Melinda Lea'l (played Mario's Mother in My Family and Me) *Rene' Mungia (played Mario's Father in My Family and Me) *Orlando Rojas (played Mario's Brother in My Family and Me) *Rick Walker (played Nick's Father in My Family and Me) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Sadie (Cosette Goldstein) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) *Emma (Hope Henderson) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) *Lacey (Lisa Zimmermann) *Peter (Preston Strother) *Bethany (Brenna Burnham) *Allison (Maria Snyder) *Hayley Sharp (played Abigail in Special Skills) *Abby Loncar (played Madison in Airplanes) *Reagan Rees (played Riley in Airplanes and Mother Goose) *Darrak White (played Danny in Airplanes and Mother Goose) *Miranda Money (played Samantha in Butterflies and Careers) *Cameron Rostami (played Josh in Butterflies and Hearing) *Cameron tenNapel (played Patty in Bugs) *Cooper Allen McCullough (played Jason in Hearing) *Marisa Salatino (played Jessica in Arts) *Sarah Bauza (a Mexican Musician in Arts) *David Perez (a Mexican Musician in Arts) *Emmanuel Bucio (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Leonardo Ferretiz (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Liliana Figueroa (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Joselyn Medrano (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Hansel Palencia (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Lehi Palencia (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Austin Rodriguez (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Christina Stoner (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Choyse Hall (played Matthew in Movement) *Chloe Colville (played Carmen in Movement and Days of the Week) *Sydney Reinhardt (played Hope in BJ's Snack Attack) *Madeline Bell (played Morgan in Counting) *Chance Jonas-O'Toole (played Brian in Pets) *Jackson Pace (played Adam in Pets and Mother Goose) *Kaitlin Lindley (played Kathy in Winter) *Steve Jones (played Mr. Brantley in Summer and Careers) *Chelsea Huss (played Audrey in Fun with Reading) *Mia Ford (played Anna in Days of the Week) *Doug Terranova (played Farmer McDonald in Days of the Week *Zachary Soza (played Mario in Sharing) *Breuer Bass (played Matt in Sharing) *Julie Johnson (played Mother Goose in Mother Goose) *Makayla Crawford (played Little Miss Muffet in Mother Goose) *Grayson Vanover (played Little Boy Blue in Mother Goose) *Katherine Pulley (played Polly in Mother Goose) *Kathryn Yee-Young (played Kaitlyn in Mother Goose) *Grace Vowell (played Becky in Things I Can Do) *Marisa Diotalevi (juggler in Things I Can Do) *Michael Taber (played Michael in Differences) *Zachary Flores (played Jake in Differences) *Anna White (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Antonio Velez (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Erica Rhodes (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Graham Duncan (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Ryan Warren (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Samantha Sanso (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Steven Lankton (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *John Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Ester Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Marie Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Rose Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Michael Gabbard (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Bryce Cass (played Joey in Careers) *Craig Boarini (played Mel, the Mail Carrier in Careers and China) *Stacy Dizon (played a Police Officer in Careers) *Christine Lanning (played an Artist in Careers) *Ty Farris (played Li-an Chen in China) *Maria Lau (played Mrs. Chen in China) *Michele Rene (played Mrs. Matuma in Kenya) *Kieara Blackshear (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Alex Edwards (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Leslie Gutierrez (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Jasmine James (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Cambrie Mitchell (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Cecil Moore (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Ryan Moorefield (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Chloe Price (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Ashlee Ramos (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Ebony Rodriguez (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Constance Wade (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Alexis Wilson (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Moussa Diabate (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Kevin Fontes (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Christopher Rollings (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Liam (Jason Lee) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Heidi (Allision Mack) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Chester (Sean Maguire) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Kylo Ren (Adam Driver) *Mrs. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) Songs *Painting' Up and Down *Keep Trying *Me and My Family *The Animal and Alphabet Matching Game *The Boo Boo Song *The Mad Song *The Parade Song *The Things I Want to Do *The Vet Song *Thinkety Think *Together, Together *Just Can't Get Enough *Together, Together *Nobody Likes To Hear "No" *Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy *Everybody Dance *Exercise is Good for You *Hero *Honesty *How Does this Thing Work? *You Can Make Music with Anything *Making Mistakes *Many Ways to Say Friend *Do Your Best *Don't Be Blue *Down at Grandpa's Place *I Hear Music Everywhere *Everyone is Special *A Friend Like You *Being Me *Best of Friends *Flying in a Plane *Way to Count *Welcome to Our Tea Party *What a Big Mistake! *What Shall We Paint Today *What Should I Do *When Tomorrow Comes *When You Hear *Why Can't I? *I Will Always Remember You *Wishing Wishes *Won't You Imagine with Me *That is What it Means to Be A Friend *The Adventure Song *The Butter Song *The Classroom Song *The Construction Song *The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance *The More We Crank The Handle *The Sun *The Yum Yum Song *Toss It in a Window *Try and Try Again *Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) *Every Day is Earth Day *Kenya Safari *Flowers *Santa's Wrapping Crew *Sing a Brand New Song *Sing Your Song *I Look a Little Scary, But I'm Not *I Love Stories *I Will Always Remember You *It's Party Time *The Superhero Song *Together With You *Mr. Moon *Here We Go Again *Living in the Fire House *Brothers and Sisters are Great *It's Halloween Night Tonight *Pop Goes The Weasel *I Like Autumn *So Many Pumpkins *S-M-I-L-E *Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise)/ *Five Little Owls *What I Want to Be *Where The Wind Takes Us *We're All Friends *Love is the Key *It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) *A Big Parade of Costumes *Toss It in a Window *It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! *Rock Around the Clock *One, Two, That's What You Do Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *This home video took place in May 18, 1995. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The magic words when Barney saying Shimbaree Shimbarah go to the beach *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *In the theme song, a promo video clip of BJ, Carlos and Min riding on The Idea Bench is shown. *Another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end. Category:1995 episodes